Logic boards for computing resources, such a printed circuit boards, motherboards, sister boards, and node cards, typically need to be attached to card holders before mounting in a final enclosure. Generally these cards are attached to card holders via release handles that are screwed into place on the holder.
However, this type of threaded attaching can be expensive to a user in both parts and labor. As such, there is a desire for an easier and less expensive means of attaching a logic card to a card holder.